The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more particularly to a run-flat tire capable of running for a relatively long distance at a certain speed.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-031147 (Patent document 1) discloses a run-flat tire, wherein each sidewall portion is provided with a sidewall reinforcing rubber layer having a crescent-shaped cross sectional shape and disposed on the axially inside of the carcass. Further, a lower portion of each sidewall portion is provided on the outer surface thereof with an axially outwardly protruding rim protector. Such rim protector helps to reduce deformation of the sidewall portion in a run-flat condition.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-126299 (Patent document 2) discloses a pneumatic tire, wherein a carcass ply extending between bead portions are not turned up in the bead portions, and, in each bead portion, the edge of the carcass ply is secured between axially inside and outside layers of wires.